


История скрытая от всех

by Corpse_D_B



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpse_D_B/pseuds/Corpse_D_B





	1. Начало

# Сентябрь 2041 

Время бежало как обычно с невыносимой скоростью, впрочем следуя ему спешили и люди. Работа в городке Кейстоун кипела, шумные улочки наполнялись людьми. Лишь он шёл медленно, скрывая свой мрачный взор за козырьком кепки. Он шёл как-будто бы один, толпа его не замечала и как-то странно на него смотрели местные собаки. Бледная кожа скрывалась за чёрной рубашкой, украженной необычными запанками. Впрочем внешность парня была вполне нормальной для него, ничего нового в его облике не было, вот уже как второй год после смерти близких. Шаги его были широки и быстры, от чего изредка тот задевал плечом встречную толпы, но даже не смел бросить на них взгляд или попросить извинения. Быть может голова была чем-то занята, а возможно ему было просто плевать на этот серый мир, день, час, город. Все это казалось ему чуждым в данный момент, и ему нравилось это. Но в каждом прекрасном ощущение есть нотка печали или подставы, и этот миг не исключение. Вновь столкнувшись плечом с незнакомкой он повалил её, чему сам был не рад и наконец бросил взгляд на свою жертву. С виду это была девушка лет 17. Зелёные глаза придавали смуглой коже яркости, чистое с аккуратными чертами личико почти не имело макияжа. Темно-Русые волосы слегка потрепались от падения, но некоторые пряди все так же аккуратно свисали до плечей, цепляясь за них дабы не повизнуть мертвым грузом в такой позе. Серое платье покрыло её стан, отражая солнечный свет своими блестками и слегка подчеркивая нежную и тонкую талию. Парня же в свою очередь охватило чувство неловкости, с чего бы это вдруг? Немного замешкавшись он все же протянул даме руку и попытался сложить губы в дружелюбную улыбку  
-Прости, не заметил...  
Встав при помощи парня та лишь отблагодарила его улыбкой и отряхнула платье.  
-ты спешишь куда-то? Может я могу тебе составить компанию? Не хочу портить мнение о себе  
-Я...-она слегка покраснела- в магазин шла, нужно успеть купить ручку до начала занятий  
-Занятий? Ты случаем не та новенькая, о которой ходят слухи в нашем колледже?  
-Возможно она самая... Я скоро вернусь  
С этими словами она скрылась за дверью магазина. Сдержав своё слово, она мигом вернулась укладывая ручку в небольшую сумку и цокая каблучками пороврялась с юношей.  
-Что ж, так уж и быть, разрешу тебе составить компанию и проводить до места учёбы... Буду не против если расскажешь что-нибудь о нем.  
Она вновь улыбнулась и медленно направилась к зданию, разговария с парнишкой на разные темы. Как после выяснилось она была и вправду новенькой, хотя так говорить о первокурсниках странно, но не про неё. Девушка была не из этого города родом, приехала этим летом из бедной семьи и намеревалась окончить обучение в одном из престижных заведений столицы Велорока.


	2. Секреты городка и не только

# Октябрь 2041

Кто бы мог подумать, что такое знакомство может перерасти в крепкую дружбу? День и ночь они общались друг с другом, придумывали разные интересные мероприятия и подобную чепуху, но девушка так и не догадывалась о тайне её собеседника, а теперь уже и лучшего друга, может это и к лучшему. Пока та мирно спала ночью, Доу рыскал по улицам в поисках еды. Благо криминал города, впрочем как и стрессовые ситуации у людей давали неплохие результаты, в плане свежих, а порой и не очень трупов, которые были так необходимы юноше дабы не терять рассудок. Тем временем Сэм показывала неплохие результаты в учебе и уже интересовала многих детективов большого города, некоторые даже готовы были устроить драку, лишь бы столь милое существо согласилась провести расследование хоть одного убийства.  
В это же время слухи о городском каннибале набирали обороты. Ежемесячно находили больше 10 трупов с следами укусов и старались скрыть это, но людей было сложно одурачить, да и работники морга нередко выкладывали в СМИ результаты и фото вскрытий, но слухи были пока лишь байками и ничем больше, что давало Доу гарантию стабильного питания.  
Второй месяц учёбы подходил к концу и в голове брюнета возник прекрасный план. Рассчитывая на взаимную симпатию он однажды остановил Сэм возле кабинета, в одном из коридоров.  
-И вновь ты прекрасно выглядишь  
Девушка покраснел отводя взгляд  
-Ну... Стараюсь... Ты что-то хотел?  
В знак внимания она все с той же милой улыбкой поправила воротник его рубашки  
-Я? Ну разве что пригласить тебя на прогулку сегодня вечером... От тебя лишь прекрасно выглядеть  
Щеки Сэм вновь покрылись пунцем и та замерла на мгновение, держа в руках воротник.  
-Стоп, ты сейчас пригласил меня на свидание  
-Все возможно, твоё расписание я знаю, поэтому после последней пары буду ждать тебя на лавочке возле выхода, постарайся не опоздать  
Он улыбнулся и кинув шоколадку в сумку девушки направился к кабинету.  
-Чёрт, вновь биология  
На доске уже виднелся рисунок человеческого организма, а на столике лежали искусственные органы, из-за чего желудок мертвеца предательски заурчал.  
"Только не сегодня." мелькнуло в голове. Всю пару юноша старался не думать о еде и не смотреть куда-либо кроме тетради, впрочем у того получилось и наконец настало время окончания пары, а значит и время долгожданной встречи с его подругой  
Полный надежд он сидел в холле наблюдая за лестницей, что вела на верх, к тем злобным кабинетам. Спускали сотни студентов, но среди них не было Сэм, что огорчало мертвеца. Уныние пришло вместе с смирением. С некой яростью схватив свой портфель парень поспешил вон из здания проклиная этот мир и день. Внезапно тёплые хрупкие ладони прикрыли его холодные веки, а за спиной послышался тонкий голосок  
-Угадай кто?-после чего раздался звонкий детский смех. Повернувшись Доу застал ее, в том самом платье, с той самой улыбкой в которую он влюбился в первый день  
-Прости что заставила ожидать, решила переодеться, все-таки свидание  
Она кокетливо улыбнулась и протянула ему свою крохотную ручку  
-Веди меня, Сусанин  
Вновь рассмеясь она пошла вместе с другом в местный парк, единственное действительно чистое место в Кейстоун, только здесь можно было подышать чистым воздухом и насладиться живой природой. Так же к парковой зоне прилегал небольшой заповедник, в котором можно было с разрешения администрации устроить прогулку с любыми животным, за исключением хищников, но и тут были свои нюансы.  
-Слушай, а я ведь и не думала, что этот город настолько захламлен, но в то же время здесь такие прекрасные места бывают... Например колледж и этот парк.  
-Кейстоун старается поддерживать статус столицы, но как видишь, получается не всегда  
Он усмехнулся. Небрежно бросив деньги на столик одного из ларьков он схватил букет и не дожидаясь сдачи протянул его девушке  
-Раз ты считаешь это свиданием, мне кажется этот шаг немаловажен   
-Дурак  
Краснея буркнула девушка, но все же приняла букет.  
-Доу, а расскажи немного о себе... К примеру почему ты всегда такой бледный и холодный?  
С этими словами она положила на его щеки ладони, одаривая парня теплом.  
-Это долгая история, как-нибудь потом расскажу, сегодня я обязан развлечь тебя  
День пролетал быстро, возможно компания способствовала этому, а возможно обилие развлечений, все шло гладко, но как я уже и сказал везде есть подвох, и тут о не заставил себя ожидать. Чувство голода усиливалось, контролировать его было сложно, глаза постепенно краснели, бледность повышалась. В пару метрах от пары раздался крик,, немедля Сэм схватила юношу за руку и потащила в сторону крика. Перед ними предстала кровавая картина, в кустах лежал труп без головы и пару частей тела, которые судя по всему были откушены. Свежая кровь манила Доу.  
-Слушай... Пошли отсюда  
-Нет, нельзя  
-Почему? Я сказал пошли отсюда-с этими словами он крепче сжал руку пытаясь оттащить девушку  
-Я сказала нет, я поступила на стажировку к детективу, и это может оказаться моим первым делом, понятно?  
Ярость хлынула по телу парня, голод стал невыносимым, теряя рассудок он подтянул к себе девушкой оголяя клыки  
**Продолжение следует******


	3. Две возможных ошибки

Мгновенье и его губы примкнули к её, сливаясь в нежный поцелуй. Тёплое дыхание девушки ощущалось на холодных губах, голод заглушился, а тёплые слегка пухлые губки девушки не хотели завершать этого момента, но все-таки Сэм решилась на это и отстранилась от Доу  
-Какого черта ты творишь?-краснея с каждой секундной прошипела девушка.-Ты решил, что проведя полдня со мной в такой обстановке, тебе все дозволено?  
Фыркнув она влепила лёгкую пощёчину и пошла прочь от юноши оставляя его наедине с его голодом. Остаток дня он провёл скитаясь по улицам в поиске пищи и терзая себя мыслями то об найденном трупе, следы которого говорили о каннибализме(неужели в городе завелся подобный ему?), то о своей глупейшей ошибке, но та в свою очередь спасла ни одну жизнь, кто знает чем могло обернуться продолжение голодовки. К счастью вскоре в переулке он нашёл свежий труп сынка мэра города и не брезгуя перекусил им. Свежая плоть будто таяла в глотке освежая мысли парня. Через три часа наступила глубокая ночь, оба персонажа не спали, один хотел написать подруге, извиниться перед ней, а вторая только и ждала его сообщения, надеясь что не совершила роковую ошибку, но ожидания не оправдывали себя, девушка уснула ближе к утру, а ее телефон все так же молчал. Ранний будильник оторвал Сэм от сладкого сна, в котором она переживала вновь и вновь поцелуй в парке. Макияж она не любила, поэтому надев юбку и рубашку с коротким рукавом она направилась в колледже в надежде встретить там Доу. Лишь зайдя в здания она тут же притянула к себе внимание окружающих ее парней, каждый из них не мог отвести от неё взгляда, многие хотели с ней отношений, а кто-то молился всем богам ради одной ночи с ней, но все это было не то. Сэм хотела видеть вместо сотни этих взглядов увидеть лишь один, но увы за весь муторный день она не встретила парня, который попросту не пришёл сегодня.  
-Хей, Сэм, чего грустим?  
Окликнул ее женский голос сзади, но шатенка даже не проявила на него внимания.  
-Эй, ну ты чегоооо?  
Повиснув сзади на шею девушки спросила Моника.  
-Парень бросил? Хотя сомневаюсь что такую красотку кто-то захочет бросить  
Девушка присела рядом. Это была лучшая подруга Сэм, третьекурсница Моника, розовые волосы девушки как обычно хаотично были разбросанны на тонких плечах. В колледже ходили про неё слухи, что ее ориентация не позволяла парням подкатить к ней, что оказалось правдой.  
-Я всегда говорила что девушки лучше парней  
-Мон, никто меня не бросал, я сама дура отшила  
Закапывая свою руку в волосы проговорила Сэм, после чего медленно повернула голову в сторону собеседницы, которая сегодня выглядела естественной, без макияжа и разных аксессуаров, что делало её ещё красивее  
-Ох, да не парься, найдёшь ещё себе мальчишку, ну или можешь обратиться ко мне  
Она подмигнула приобняв девушку  
-Может лучше выпьем сегодня? У меня дома, родители как раз уезжают, если хочешь позовем парней  
-А давай, делать все равно нечего...  
С этими словам Сэм выключила свой телефон, кинула его в сумку и вместе с Моникой пошла к ее дому, держа подругу за руку. Хоромы девушки вновь удивили шатенку, это был двухэтажный дом, с прекрасным чердаком, который был оборудован под личную комнату Моники, которая всегда была закрыта, впрочем не уверен что вы бы не закрывали ее, если бы там находился минимум годовой запас алкоголя.  
-Дорогая, ты винцо будешь?  
Моника скинула с себя одежду, оголяя своё нежное тело. После чего она не надевая нижнего белья натянула на себя майку и короткий комбинезон.  
-Пожалуй, да-она прикусила губу наблюдая за перевоплощением ее подруги, уделяя внимание груди, животу и бедрам.-слушай, а ты и вправду красотка  
-Да брось  
Моника усмехнулась и достав бокалы принялась наполнять их вином, после чего протянула подруге. Спустя час первая бутылка была опустошена и кинута в мусорку, настал черед второй. Обе девушки были навеселе, но этого было мало, поэтому те решили сыграть в правду или действие  
-Давай чередовать? То есть сначала правда каждой, потом действие  
-Окей, Сэм, у тебя есть парень?  
Моника загадочно усмехнулась усаживаясь рядом с подругой  
-Нет, ты би?  
-Скорее да, чем нет, девушки конечно хороши, но порой хочется и с парнем побыть... Что ж-Она сделала глоток вина-Сними с себя рубашку, но делай это как можно эротичнее  
Сэм покраснела, но все же стало медленно растегивать пуговицы, после чего аккуратно сняла рубашку  
-Сделай мне массаж ступней  
Она вскинула бровями, понимая что месть оказалась сладка. Тёплые ручки Моники медленно коснулись ног шатенки и принялись массировать их  
-Ты хотела бы попробовать с девушкой?  
-Не уверена, правда... Я тут кое-что заметила за это лето и два месяца учёбы... Я тебе нравлюсь?  
Моника усмехнулась и медленно подползла к Сэм, лёгким толчком она повалила девушку на кровать и сомкнула губы в поцелуй.  
Поцелуй был разорван почти сразу, инициатива этому была от самой Сэм  
-Мон, прости, но.... Это не для меня  
Она прикусила губу и уселась на кровать надевая обратно рубашку  
-Я... Наверное пойду  
Ответа от подруги не поступило, она лишь смирилась с этим и открыла дверь   
-Ладно, не судьба так не судьба, спасибо что хоть выпила со мной  
-Всегда пожалуйста  
Сэм попыталась мило улыбнуться, но выходило плохо. Выйдя на улицу она включила свой телефон, который уже оповещал ей о трёх пропущенных от Доу  
-Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт  
Дрожащими руками она набрала его номер и поднесла телефон к уху.  
-Алло?-донеслось с того конца трубки  
-Доу... Я немного пьяна, прости что не отвечала... Мне страшно возвращаться домой, к тому же и долго... Можешь меня забрать? Я у Моники...  
-Хорошо, сейчас приеду.  
Немного вяло ответил юноша. Выйдя в гараж покойного отца, он выкатил оттуда недавно купленный мотоцикл и направился на нем к дому Моники, где уже его ожидала Сэм. Вечерний сумрак опустился на город вместе с холодом, что атаковал юную девушку, заставляя ту дрожать с ног до головы. Наконец послышался рев мотоцикла и к дому подкатил юноша  
-тебя одеваться, дурочка,не учили?  
Он фыркнул накидывая на неё свою куртку  
-Куда вести?  
-Если... Если можно то к тебе, мне дома одной скучно будет  
Красная и заикаясь проговорила девушка, после чего уселась на мотоцикл и крепко прижалась к Доу сзади  
-Прости за ту пощечину, вырвалось само  
Парень промолчал, завёл металлического скакуна и направился к своему дому, доехав до пункта назначения он помог забраться девушке в комнату, что находилась на втором этаже и уложил ту на кровать  
-Тебе нужно отоспаться, если что я внизу  
Он глупо улыбнулся укрываясь девушку одеялом, но та резко схватила его за руку  
-Я так понимаю сказки ты не мастер перед сном рассказывать, так хотя бы ложись со мной... Вдруг ночью замерзну, потом найдёшь поутру меня мёртвой  
Все та же милая улыбка украшала её уставшее лицо. Не смея отказывать Доу лёг рядом, Сэм прижалась к нему давая всем видом понять, что она хочет больше нежности к ней. Брюнет обнял девушку, а та лишь расплылась в его объятьях


End file.
